Nightmare
by Chinesemoon
Summary: Ginny Weasley dreams about her first year at Hogwarts, Riddle, and the famous Harry Potter.


A/N: I just thought this up as I went along. Another 20 minute fic. Please review and tell me what you think. This is a serious fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. ~*~  
  
It's the same. It's always been the same for me. Every night. Every bloody night it happens to me. I can't escape it; I never could. Why? Because I was stuck with this damn curse, this evil curse.  
  
The nightmare I have every night.  
  
It's always the same nightmare too. I know what it is. At first I had no idea what it was. That was four years ago. I know now of course; I was dim for not seeing it at once.  
  
I'm lying there on the ground, in a dark place. He's leaning over me- leaning over me like grim death. He is grim death for God's sake!  
  
Riddle. Leaning over me, looking at me, sucking the living daylights out of me. He's going to kill me. Why hadn't I seen it at once? Why did I ever continue to write in that damn diary? Why?  
  
I know why. Because of the green eyes. Because of the black hair. Because of Harry Potter.  
  
I was in love with him. With the famous Harry Potter, the boy who lived. It seems funny, no one would think it possible for an eleven year old girl to be in love, let alone with the legendary Harry Potter.  
  
But it was true. It had to have been true. How else would one describe the way I felt around him? How I could feel my knees buckle when he was around, how I colored embarrassingly at his every glance. And lets not even get into when he'd touch me by mistake!  
  
Yes sir, I loved him all right. But he didn't love me. I don't blame him, he was to young, I was even younger! I was some little, red harried, silly schoolgirl.  
  
This is what I told Tom Riddle.  
  
He understood me. Or so I thought. He wrote back to me, day or night. I told him everything. I told him my dreams of Harry, my dreams of how he would kiss me...how he would hold me. God, I told him how-how I wanted Harry. I was a silly girl to everyone, even my own brothers.  
  
Tom Riddle consoled me. I told him about my life and he told me about himself. His dark black hair, his tall frame, his - green eyes.  
  
He was Harry to me. He was nice, gentle, and kind. Everything I longed Harry to be to me.  
  
But then he started to control me.  
  
I remember the first time I saw Tom. His ghost form had come out of the diary. I said how I longed to see what he looked like and he just came out of the diary. I don't even know how it was possible. He did it all the same.  
  
He was handsome. Oh so handsome. And he was standing before me. He looked like Harry only...different.  
  
He smiled at me in a nice sort of way. I was spent. It was lovely having a friend. Lovely. He was my first friend. Or so I thought.  
  
Only then the odd things began to happen. The painful things began to happen.  
  
It started slowly. Tom told me to go down to Hagrid's hut and steal a chicken. I was afraid to do it, only I wasn't doing it of my own free will. I was being-controlled.  
  
I found myself blanking out for long periods of time. I'd wake up dizzy, tired and confused. I'd not known what I'd done.  
  
Sometimes I got angry. Soon afterwards I'd blank out again. One day I saw Hermione Granger holding hands with my brother Ron and Harry while walking to class. They would sneak off together. Go places together. All three of them. Ron didn't bother me, it was Hermione.  
  
The way she'd smile at Harry, the way she'd snap at him even, he was such good friends with her. My Harry.  
  
I felt my anger take control. I never understood it, I never normally got this mad so easily. It was like it wasn't really me getting mad, it was as if it was..someone else.  
  
Percy was getting suspicious. He kept nagging for me to go to the hospital wing. I felt my anger raise. Tom Riddle was controlling my emotions again.  
  
One day I walked in on him kissing a Ravenclaw named Penelope. Jealousy flared.  
  
I didn't want Percy to be hurt- I stayed away from him. For his own good. People thought he was bulling me so badly I was afraid. No way.  
  
Soon after this happened Hermione Granger and Penelope Clearwater were petrified. I was terrified. Why? Because I knew I had done it. I had done it to them. Hermione was always nice to me, and I had hurt her- I'd hurt Ron and Harry as well. I'd hurt Percy, the dearest brother to me.  
  
I was scarred silly. I threw the diary in the toilet in the girls loo on the third floor. I didn't stay to see what happened. I ran as fast as I could. I ran to my room and cried. I cried all night.  
  
The next thing I remember I was in a dark chamber. Riddle was carrying me. I screamed but nothing happened. I was cold in his embrace. So very cold. Frozen in fact.  
  
He dropped me roughly onto the stone floor. I flinched. My head ached like hell. I was afraid, I knew I was going to die. I knew.  
  
Riddle laughed at me when I whimpered and cried. He told me how pitiful and stupid I was. How dim and witless I was. Harry Potter would never love me- in fact, Harry Potter would die now because of me.  
  
It was all my fault.  
  
Riddle leaned down over me. His wand was out. This was it for me. I was done. He lifted his wand and paused... I took a breath.  
  
"Ginny," He had said to me. "You've been a help to me love."  
  
Then he leaned down and kissed me. The ghost of the handsome six teen year old kissed me. There was no love in it, there was nothing but darkness and cold. And evil.  
  
I blacked out as he continued to kiss me.  
  
It felt like weeks until I woke up. He was leaning over me again. His dark hair, his green eyes-they were terribly blurred. He was panting, his hands were on my shoulders. He was all a blur of green and black.  
  
I wanted his away from me.  
  
My eyes slowly came in focus. I saw him. Harry Potter, not Riddle. No Riddle. All I saw was Harry.  
  
Who looked like Riddle. Everything I loved and hated. Harry was Riddle.  
  
Harry told me Riddle was gone, he wasn't coming back. I would be all right now he said, everything would be okay.  
  
So then why was I still frightened?  
  
Riddle was still haunting me. He visited me in my dreams. Every night. Just as I said.  
  
I'd wake up right before Riddle would lean down to kiss me with his death kiss. Before that it was all a blur, I was always struggling. I woke up panting and sweating.  
  
I didn't understand my dream. This happened so long ago. Why should I be afraid?  
  
One night I was back in the chamber. I was tired of it. I didn't struggle. The chamber was clear, clearer then ever before in my dreams. I was back on the floor and the green eyes were piercing me again.  
  
But I didn't struggle. Riddle leaned over me again and I sighed. I let him kiss me this time. It was different. The kiss wasn't the cold sucking it had been in real life- it was warm, loving and gentle.  
  
When Riddle pulled away from me I saw him.  
  
It wasn't about Riddle. I don't think it was ever really about Riddle. The green eyes-they were Harry's.  
  
I was kissing Harry Potter.  
  
I woke up then-panting again. Not for the same reason as for all those years of horror. I had played my dream out.  
  
I never had that nightmare again.  
  
finis  
  
~*~ A/N: Was this to much for you people? Please review! 


End file.
